The invention relates to thiazolylidene-oxo-propionitriles, insecticidal compositions containing these compounds and process for making same.
Thiazolyl cinnamic acid nitriles with insecticidal activity have been disclosed in German published application No. 2,703,542. The action of these compounds, however, is not always adequate.
Likewise, compositions of a different chemical structure, but having similar activity are, for instance, phosphoric acid esters (West German Patent No. 814,152), chlorinated hydrocarbons (West German Patent No. 1,015,797), carbamates (U.S. Pat. No. 2,903,478) and pyrethroids (Belgian Patent No. 857,859). These agents have usually a broad range of activity.
The object of the present invention is rather the development of an insecticide which has a narrow spectrum of activity and can be used successfully for controlling specific insects.